I May Be A Little Dramatic
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: We all know that Rachel Berry is as dramatic as they come. Exaggerating is something she's always done, and that'll probably never change. On top of that, she always insists that she's right. That is, until the one day she's proven wrong. One-shot, Finchel.


**Hi guys! So, SemiAdorable is having a Glee Competition, and this One-Shot is my entry. It was originally going to be my multichapter: 'Taking Chances,' but entries must be, in total, only three chapters. So I cooked up this little One-Shot! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**This is in Rachel's POV and who else loves the cover picture? It's so cute! I posted this yesterday, but it didn't really like it, so I redid the ending. It's pretty different from the original.**

**Disclaimer: Hah! Me? Owning Glee? Where do you come up with these things?!**

* * *

It's no secret that I'm the most talented starlet ever to roam the halls of McKinley High. Everyone knows that. The top was cold and lonely, but the bright lights of Broadway were like a warm sunshine, inviting me into their magical abyss.

Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. Again. I may be a star in the making, but anyone who knows me, will inform you that I am also quite the drama queen. Even the meathead jocks seem to notice it.

So I'm a little dramatic! Is that really such a bad thing? At first, I didn't think so. But then, I decided that my snap judgments were a little.. Judgmental.

How did I come to this resounding conclusion, you ask? Well, let's just say that just because you feel sure about something, doesnt exactly make it true. One little mistakes can blow everything out of proportions. And I'm not exaggerating.

Well, not _that_ much.

* * *

It started out like any normal day would. I woke up, serenaded by the lovely vocals of Matthew Wilder's 'Break My Stride.' Though it had signs of poor grammas, ('Ain't' for one was absolutely horrifying and I doubt anyone can forget about the dreadful 'gonna'!) The song was my inspirational breakthrough.

Smiling, I shot up from my bed, and looked around my room. My dad's had let me decorate it in whatever way I deemed appropriate. So naturally, this was my safe haven. On my front wall, which faced me when I woke up, I was greeted with the sights of all the greats: Bernadette Peters, Patti Lupone, and of course, Miss. Barbra Streisand.

I walked down the staircase regally, running up to my wonderful fathers. "Hello dad. Hello daddy." i greeted seperately, pecking them both in the cheek lovingly. They answered back with their chorus of 'Good mornings' as I fixed myself a tasty banana flaxseed smoothie. I considered adding a strawberry in to sweeten it, but I pushed away the absurd thought, and downed the delicious liquid.

I had to squint slightly as I looked up. Bright, golden sunlight was penetrating though the curtains and this caught me of guard. I immediately looked over to the clock. Six and nine minutes. Dropping the cup, I ran back up to my room. Rachel Berry was never late, and I wasnt going to start now. So, at exactly six ten, I climbed onto the elliptical and began my strenuous workout.

* * *

I turned off the machine after what seemed like a half hour. Dad had confiscated my stopwatch after I had tried to use his time in the bathroom against him. I checked the clock, and felt my eyes go wide again. _Seven ten?! No, no, no, no! _I thought, frantically pacing around my room. Something was seriously wrong with me today.

I closed my eyes and thought pensively. I am an actress. My body was my instrument. An instrument that I needed to pamper and treat with respect. I couldn't go to school like this! It wouldn't be right.

However. First period began at eight, and I did have my perfect attendance record to take into accord. Without a good education, I would never get anywhere. Silently debating my options, I ultimately decided to take a quick shower.

My showers were usually quite long. An hour was probably my minimum time. It wasn't the greatest for the environment, but I gave up meat to make up for that. Plus, the acoustics in the bathroom made me sound even better than usual.

I turned on the warm water and waited until it heated up. In the mean time, I pressed my Wicked CD into my portable radio. Checking the clock for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning, I decided that I had time for a song.

I stepped into the shower and hit play. The opening notes to 'Defying Gravity' still gave me chills.

_"Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!_

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep!_

_Its time to trust my instincts._

_To close my eyes... And leap."_

Just singing the notes made me feel stronger. I finished my shower in record time, and pulled a green reindeer sweater over my head, pairing it with a black skirt and matching ballet flats. I left my dark hair in a half up half down position, so that most of it could flow free.

Grabbed my bag, I quickly informed my dads that they had to drive me to school Now, or the world as we knew it would cease to exist. "Have fun, sweetie!" Daddy called out, as he pulled into the driveway. I gave him my best smile and turned around, ready to face the day.

As I confidently walk down the halls of William McKinley high school, it's only a few minutes before something cold and sticky is launched in my face. Howling laughter is heard, and I turn around to see none other than Noah Puckerman.

Here I was thinking that Noah was finally turning a corner. Hah! The only corner he's turning is the one that leads to seven-eleven so he can get drunk and make out with college girls. Noah shot me a seductive look which I responded to with my best glower. Turning on my heels, I walked over to my locker and take out my emergency slushy kit, contemplating the depressing fact that the first bell hasn't even rung yet and I need it's assistance.

Stepping into the bathroom, I heard whispered voices coming from the stalls and immediately stopped and held my breath. Snooping, while frowned upon, was at often times highly useful.

"Here I was thinking that he and Quinn could barely even speak to each other after what happened!" A voice said so softly, that I had to Strain my ears to listen.

"I still don't understand how he could do that to Rachel." A surprised voice called out, getting slightly louder. I instantly recognized it as Tina this time, but the important part was that someone was apparently doing something horrible to me.

_But who?_

"Mhm, boys got it bad." _Mercedes_ "Santana told me everything last night. Finn and Quinn ha-" I dropped my emergency kit at the mention of my boyfriends Name. Quickly ducking behind the stall doors, I waited until Mercedes and Tina exited the bathroom.

Finn was doing something horrible to me? With Quinn? I pushed the thoughts away, carefully wiping the slushy away from the corners of my hazel eyes.

I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

I heard several other whispers about Finn's wrongdoing, but they all quickly dispersed once they saw me close by. How was it that the whole school knew and I didn't? The first thought in my head was that he was cheating on me. But I forced myself to let that thought go.

It did make sense, though. Quinn was much prettier then I was and her popularity could bring Finn's reputation back. My suspicions were brought to light, when I passed the blonde during our shared free period. She gave me this forlorn puppy face and a sympathetic look.

Sympathy? From Quinn Fabray? Now I was absolutely positive that Finn was cheating on me. Anger burning deep in my soul, I caught sight of my 'boyfriend' by his locker and marched right up to him

He gave me his signature half smile. A smile that would usually make me fall in love with him all over again. But not toaday.

"Hey, Rach." He greeted.

"How _dare_ you?!" I asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. The quarterbacks expression turned from one of happiness, to one of utter shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"As if you don't know! I get that Quinn rules the school and that together, you two could be unlimited, but I thought you didn't care about that! I thought you loved me!" I yelled, hitting him in the gut to convey my message. I could feel the angry tears streaming down my face.

"Rachel, I do love you! I have no idea what you're talking about!" He protested. The brunette looked up, her eyes narrowing. _The nerve he has!_ I thought. _Pretending as if he hadn't cheated on me! _

A small crowd had begun to form around them. Most of the glee clubbers were there. Santana had a smirk in her face and Quinn was on the verge of tears herself.

"I heard Mercedes and Tina talking today in the bathroom." I informed him. A look of guilt flashed on the duo's faces. "They were talking about something horrible that you'd done." Finn's eyebrows furrowed, and he sighed, realization dawning on his face.

I simply couldn't bare looking at him for another second. So I did what was expected of me, and I stormed out. I ran up to the bleachers, where you could see the field for miles. I don't know why I always go there, to be honest. But it gives me a sense if comfort, and I definitely needed that right now.

I let out shaky sobs as I registered what had just happened. My boyfriend, Finn Hudson, had been cheating on me. The person I loved didn't love me back. Footsteps approached me, and my face hardened.

"Go away, Finn." I ordered.

"Rach, you've got it all wrong. I would never, not in a million years, cheat on you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and though I can be quite the idiot, I would never do anything to hurt you." He said, lacing our hands together.

I looked into his dark brown eyes and I could see the sincerity shining in them. "Then tell me the truth. What was that horrible thing that Mercedes was talking about?" I asked.

Finn sighed. "Quinn wanted me back. She came up to me the other day and threw herself onto me. It was all a trap, Santana took a picture of us and posted it in the school's website." He explained.

"What?! I-I can't believe Santana and Quinn would do something so hor- You know, I can't even finish that sentence." She corrected herself, showing signs of rare humor. Finn chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Finn nodded. "But I didn't let her Kiss me, I promise. Mercedes probably saw the photo, or Santana told her." He answered.

"But that makes no sense! Why would the school try to keep it a secret from me?"I asked.

"Rach, everyone knows that you're not the most popular person." I smacked him in the arm gently. "They thought that if I broke up with you and began to date Quinn, it would be the last straw for you. But they had nothing to worry about. Because I would never cheat on you, Rachel Barbra Berry. I love you too much." I nodded processing the information. Then my face broke into a grin and I threw my hands around him.

He kissed my forehead gently, breathing in my scent. "You smell like lilacs and Sour Patch Kids." He said, a happy smile on his face.

I quirked my eyebrow in an amused manner. "Do I?" She asked. "Sour Patch Kids are my favorite candy after all." Finn reached into his backpack and produced a bag Of the said candies.

"I love you, Finn Hudson." I said breathlessly. Then I popped an orange sour patch kid into my mouth.

"You know, I would really appreciate you saying that when I' not holding you're favorite snack." He teased. I glared up at him playfully, and he closed the distance between us, kissing me gently.

* * *

So, maybe I overreact.

But, the truth is, we all do eventually. We all make big mistakes. We all fall down. But thats ok as long as you have someone you love picking you back up.

And I, Rachel Hudson, most definitely do.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? This is my first time writing in first person POV and I would really like to hear some feedback. I think Rachel was a bit OOC, though... Review! **


End file.
